


Starving Faithful

by aithne, Solitae



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Letters, lilsquisitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aithne/pseuds/aithne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitae/pseuds/Solitae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Correspondence between my Lils Hawke and aithne‘s Kathil Amell in an extremely alternate universe where they both exist together and Cassandra gets exactly what she wants with the Warden and Hawke leading the Inquisition (what could possibly go wrong?). </p><p>Expect lots of nerdery about gods and magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starving Faithful

**Author's Note:**

> Given that they generally travel together, the letters are completely unnecessary, but Lils and Kathil wanted to leave some record of their views, thus the affectation of writing letters, and officially sounding letters at that. I’m pretty sure Varric and Dorian helped with this endeavor (probably Leliana too).
> 
> Set post-Jaws of Hakkon, but pre-Descent and endgame.

_My dear Warden Inquisitor Amell,_

_I find myself pondering the weighty subject of gods and spirits of late. I suppose this is only natural since our foe wishes to become a god and take the seat of the Maker, and it is there the Inquisition takes its stand. Corypheus shall not sit in the seat of the Maker. He shall not ascend to godhood._

_Although I have never been the least bit devout, that particular stance I wholeheartedly agree with. I have seen his vision for the world a year hence and it is a nightmare I would wish on no one. Even Lady Morrigan warns us that it is not so much Corypheus’ attempt to become a god that should worry us, but the fact that he might actually succeed._

_But what does this mean? How does one become a god? What is a god? We use theword as if we all mean precisely the same thing with it, but if I have learned anything in the past months, it is that the word “god” can mean many things._

_Take the Avvar whom we so recently visited. Their view of gods is so far from what the Chantry teaches that it seems it must refer to something entirely different, but does it? I cannot say. All I can say is that there is a demonstrable truth to their belief system that cannot be denied, especially when we have seen their gods._

_Standing face-to-maw with Hakkon Wintersbreath is not something one soon forgets, nor is hearing his voice and feeling his power. I confess, I do not doubt that we stood in the presence of a god. Little else could have that kind of power. And yet, we have slain him. Not only slain him, but done so at the request of the Avvar. Their god had become corrupted and had to be killed so he could be reborn. To the Avvar, this is simply the natural cycle of gods and part of their lives as well. Indeed their celebrations to facilitate the rebirth are beginning soon. The Avvar freely admit that their celebrations attract a spirit that then takes on the role of this god (although one must grant that all spirits are gods to them)._

_The ramifications of this belief cannot be overstated. If what we call a god is a vastly powerful spirit or even a spirit transformed in some way (perhaps by faith?), then one that dies may be reborn. And one that has disappeared may have died or, as happened in the case of Hakkon Wintersbreath, be bound out of reach._

_Furthermore, if the demonstrable corruption of spirits is just as applicable to gods, then these deaths may be absolutely necessary. I, for one, would not like to see a god of justice tranform into a god of vengeance; seeing that in a less powerful spirit was troubling enough._

_It is here I find my thoughts wandering wilder and wilder. The Avvar are descended from the Alamarri. According to the stories, Andraste was Alamarri. What if the traditions she came from were not entirely dissimilar from the current Avvar beliefs? Would a powerful spirit coming to her to assist her be deemed a god? Did it die when she did? Did it lose its connection to our world? What if the idea of spreading the Chant to every corner of Thedas is simply another version of the Avvar celebration rites? A failed version due to lack of focus and understanding. I have never believed in the Maker, but now I find myself wondering at his absence._

_There is so much we do not understand about the nature of spirits and gods, and yet here we stand at the center of a conflict that is based around that very nature. We must learn more. We cannot be bound by the limited views of the Chantry on such matters; we must continue to seek allies from a variety of backgrounds and humbly beg their contributions to the future of this world._

_Yours in service,_

_Inquisitor Lils First Thaw Hawke_


End file.
